My Soldier
by Little Monster Forever
Summary: Jasper is in the army and returns home to his wife Bella and daughter Lillian. This is his thoughts on how he feels when his family is complete. This is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh.


My Soldier

Written by: Little Monster Forever

Disclaimer- I obliviously don't own twilight sadly but it would be amazing to own Jacob for an hour that won't happen.

Summary- This story is about where Jasper is deployed and Bella, his wife is at home with their 8 month old daughter. How does Jasper feel when he gets to hold his little girl for the first time, most importantly how does Bella feel knowing that her family is complete once again.

AN- I am terribly sorry if I made some grammar mistakes this is my first story. I am all out for criticism and of course good reviews to. Whatever you guys review will make me a better writer. I'm just going to do one-shots for now unless you guys can give me a story line that will at least have 10 chapters or more. I am going to do Bella's point of view first of how she feels with Jasper being deployed and him coming back from Iraq, I will than do Jasper's point of view of how he feels. In case you couldn't tell it is all human.

Song- Soldier by Gavin Degraw

BPOV

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock, I am 24 years old I live in Forks Washington. I am married to Major Jasper Whitlock, who is currently deployed in Iraq for his 2nd tour. We have been married for 2 years, for that certain period of time we have only spent a little over a year together. Over that certain period of time I conceived my beautiful baby girl Lillian Renee Mary Whitlock, I named her after my mother Renee Dwyer and Jaspers mother Mary Whitlock. I sadly had to give birth to Lillian on my own as Jasper was deployed at the time. But as soon as she was born I was already snapping picture of her to send to Jasper so he could at least see what she looked like.

Lillian is 8 months old and looks exactly like her daddy; she has big bright blue eyes with long eyelashes. She has blonde hair that she also got from Jasper but has that slight wave that she got from me. I can already tell that she is going to be one hell of a heart breaker when she's in school; Jasper's going to have a hard time keeping those crazed hormonal boys running after her. I could go on forev- being cut of my thoughts hearing Lillian cry I ran up to her princess theme room and picked her up rocking her back and forth. I began to tell her how her daddy is going to be coming home soon and how he can't wait to meet to meet her. I also began to tell her that her daddy was away in Iraq trying to make us safe, he is a major I start to tell her before I can finish she's already asleep in my arms. I set her down in her crib sighing happily as I head downstairs.

Jasper is one of a kind he is my personal cowboy cutie well more like a walking Greek god. He would always be there to catch me when I fall; I am a bit of a klutz. Jasper as I have said before is deployed in Iraq; it's been 10 months since I'd last seen him. Sure we email and Skype but it's not the same as him being with me physically. Jasper is a Major and fighting for our country he is one hell of a warrior I could go on forever telling you every single detail about him- about us. I could start to feel my eyelids getting heavier as I fell asleep on the couch with my blanket wrapped tightly around me.

JPOV

I'm home, I'm finally home. Hi well I guess I should explain myself. I am Jasper Whitlock, 25 years old. I have an amazing wife named Bella and a beautiful little girl whose name is Lillian and she is 8 months old. The thing is I have not met her only seen pictures of her, let me tell you why, I was 23 when I was enlisted for the army I am a Major and currently finished my second tour in Iraq. As you can see my family and I can finally be together. I have a bit of a surprise for my Bella my enlistment if up so I am done and I get to stay home forever.

The cab just pulled up to my home I quickly paid the cab driver before running to the front of my house trying to be quiet as its 2 o clock in the morning and Bella and Lillian should be fast asleep. I unlocked the door trying not to make so much noise and as I shut the door and rounded the corner to the living room I saw my beautiful Bella sleeping. I walked up to her kissing her cheek slightly causing her to stir. I quickly started to go upstairs and head to my baby girls room. As I open the door I finally see her all I could think is WOW she's beautiful I'm going to have a hard time keeping the boys away. I carefully picked her up and started to rock back and forth and starting humming a lullaby as a small smile danced across her lips. I couldn't stop myself from grinning that's until I hear a quite gasp and then a strangled sob. I quickly put down Lillian without a sound and turned around and saw Bella. She had a look of pure shock, love, excitement, adoration on her beautiful face. She ran full speed to me and jumped me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I whispered that it's going to be all okay.

"I missed you my beautiful Bella." I replied with a hush tone trying not to cry myself.

"Your back, your back, your back." Was all I could hear before she breaks into another round of sobs.

I think it's time to tell her.

"Baby my enlistment is up I'm home for good no more going back it's just you, me and our beautiful daughter Lillian."

And I knew at that moment everything's going to be perfect nothing could ruin my life any longer.


End file.
